Captive
by Star Fire Kagome
Summary: You are not supposed to fall for your captor. And you are especially not supposed to dump your boyfriend of four years for him either, right? Well things are getting a little crazy for Kagome Higurashi. InuKag, SanMir. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Well I am gonna try for another fic. I hope this one you guys like too. I would like to thank all the reviews that reviewed for In His Eyes. I appreciate it. It helped me to start on this one. Well I hope you guys like this story too.

Disclaimer: I soooo don't own Inuyasha. Lawyers come over and say What are you talking about. You won the case. Inuyasha is now yours. Wakes up from dream cause Palikani is shaking my shoulder Aww man I thought I had it. sighs Oh well I tried.

Now on with the prologue.

* * *

"Hey Sango" Kagome called down the hallway of the apartment her and her best friend Sango share. "In the kitchen Kag." Sango stated back. 

Kagome turned back around and shut the door and bent down to pet Kirara and put her shoes in the shoe rack. "Well Sango I have just gotten a letter from mom and she wants me home for Sota's 15th Birthday."

"Have you forgotten Kags? I have to go home too, remember?" Sango responded. "Yeah, I remember. Kohaku's birthday is only three days after Sota's. How about this year you go to Kohaku's birthday and I go to Sota's, that way we don't have to make that long trip back and forth?" Kagome suggested as she sat down at the table and watched Sango bustle back and forth to make supper.

"Yeah we could give each other the gifts we got for them and then on their special day we could call them and wish them happy birthday and find out how they liked our presents." Sango added.

"Sounds good to me Sango. How about you?" "I think it sounds great, too. We won't be so tired like we are after that trip."

Well then Sango I say we go for it. Then next year we can try and think of something else, that way we can both go to both of them."

* * *

Well there is the prologue. I think it is kinda short but maybe I can make the next chapter longer. I don't know when I will update next. I can never get on the computer cause everybody else is always on. so... I will update when I can. 

Star Fire Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer go back to the previous chapter. I hate to admit it cause it hurts. starts to wail

Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you guys like it.

Here's chapter one.

* * *

Two days later

"Well Sango I have all I need for my stay. How about you?" Kagome asked Sango as she woke up that morning. "I believe I have every thing." Sango responded.

"I hope so I don't want to leave anything important that I might need behind." "But Kag, its not like you can't go buy more." "But Sango you know I need my money saved up for my mangas. I can't live without them." Kagome giggled as Sango sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kagome I hear ya." Sango said as she rolled her eyes at Kagome. "What it's true. That's some very valuable stuff." Kagome huffed.

Sango finished her breakfast and went to take her shower.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and checking their packing lists to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Well Sango, its getting late. I think that I might just might head for bed." Kagome stated as she yawned and headed to her room. "Sounds like a plan to me." Sango replied with a yawn of her own.

"See ya in the morning Kags." "Yeah, night Sango."

With somebody else (can't tell ya who yet)

"I think we have found her whereabouts, sir." A shadow said to the man in front of the others. "Really? Where?" He responded.

"She is leaving to her home at the Higurashi Shrine tomorrow. She should be there by tomorrow night." He responded back with satisfaction. "Very well then. I expect to be notified that two of your men are in position by the time she arrives." He said with a warning tone.

"Very well, sir." And with that he disappeared.

Back with Sango and Kagome the next morning

After they both showered, they hauled their luggage down to their vehicles and said bye to each other before they left.

"Ok, one last check. Are you sure you have every thing Sango?" I believe so Kag. Are you sure you grabbed every thing?" Pretty sure. Ok I think we are ready.

As they hopped into their rightful vehicles they said bye to one another one more time.

Later that night, at about eight pm Kagome was pulling up to the shrine in which she grew up. As she ascended the steps, she saw that the lights were out in the house.

"I wonder what is up with all of the lights being off?" Kagome pondered before unlocking the door and flipped on the lights she needed to enter the house.

Somewhere around the house

"Hmm…… Is she the one?" Said a figure that was masked by the darkness. "I believe she is. He will be pleased to know she arrived according to plans." And with that the two figures walked away to find a better position.

Back with Kagome

"Mom, Sota, Gramps? I'm home……Hmmm I wonder where every one is at?" She then walked into the kitchen to see if her mom left a note like she would usually do.

She found what she was looking for on the counter next to the sink.

'Kagome,

We figured it would take too long by mail and you didn't answer your call phone when we tried to call you. We decided to take a trip to America for Sota's birthday.

We should be back a couple days before you leave. We are very sorry you didn't get to come, but you didn't answer. We love you.

Love,

Mom, Sota, and Gramps'

"Well that sure explains some things. I guess I'll take my stuff upstairs."

As soon as she was done with her luggage she changed into her sleek green gown and went down stairs to see if there was any thing on TV.

As she was flipping through the stations she came across one of those five minute sky programs and stopped.

"And tonight you should be able to see Jupiter to the East, and Saturn to the North. It's a good night to see the rings around Saturn. They will be very visible through even a small telescope." The program stated.

"Hmm…. Sounds interesting." And with that she went to find her old telescope she got for Christmas one year.

Five minutes later she found it in the hallway closet. "Ta da. And here is my trusty telescope." She was saying to her self as she was pulling it from the closet.

Taking her CD player, with one of her favorite CD's in it, she went outside. She went and sat on the little porch swing by her favorite tree on their land, the Sacred Tree. Or as she sometimes calls it, her memory tree. This tree holds all her memories. From her happiest and dearest to her saddest memories.

After about ten minutes of searching she finally found Saturn. As she was looking at it a shadow passed over the lens.

She looked up to see what it was, but didn't see anything. She soon passed it off as her over active imagination and went to find Jupiter.

Just as she found it the shadow passed over again.

This time she looked up and saw the shadow move into the darkness of the forest surrounding the shrine.

This freaked her out so she decided to pack up her things and go back inside the house.

* * *

There we go chapter one finally. Took me a couple of days to write because I have been a little busy. I hope you guys like this chapter and decide to read and also review. That makes me feel special and makes me want to update faster. I really felt special after I checked out one of my best friends page and saw that she dedicated a section to me. Thanks a lot Palikani that made me super happy. But reviews or no reviews I will update.

Well gotta go for now.

Ja ne,

Star Fire Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter two. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I dreamed that I got him for Christmas last night though. Does that count? Oh well.

* * *

Once Kagome got inside the phone rang. "Moshi moshi." She greeted into the receiver.

"Hey Kags did you make it there alright?" "Hi Sango. Yup made it here perfectly fine. How about you?" "Sure did. I made it here about thirty minutes ago." Sango said on here end while folding and putting some of her things in her dresser.

"Great well I have a couple of things to tell you." Kagome responded nervously while looking around. "Ok what about?" Sango asked.

"Well to begin with Mom, Sota, and Gramps decided to go to America for Sota's birthday. Mom also said they should be back a couple of days before I leave."

"Oh well that didn't sound too bad." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome had given her a little scare with how she said she had a couple of things to tell her.

"Well Sango there is one more remember?" "Yeah you said a couple of things. So go ahead and tell me more."

"Ok well after I found the note telling me about their sudden trip I took my luggage

upstairs then came back down…." "You didn't put it away?" Sango wondered even though it really was no surprise.

"Well ……um…… he he….. not exactly." Kagome said with an embarrassed blush now adorning her face.

"As I was saying, I then came back down stairs and turned on the TV. I stopped on one of those shy programs that only lasts about five minutes. It said something about Saturn and Jupiter. So you know me, I went and got my telescope and go try to find them. After I found it, I went out side with my CD player and sat on the porch swing. Ok Sango this is where things get weird."

"Oh man this isn't going to give me the chills is it?" Sango asked with a little nervousness laced in her voice.

"Of course not. Any way I was looking for one. As I found it a shadow passed over the lens. I looked up and looked around to see if anything caused it but nothing showed up so I put it off as my imagination. So I started to look for the other one. As soon as I spotted this one a shadow passed over again. I looked up quickly this time and I seen the outline of a figure disappear into the surrounding forest. I went inside after that. How weird is that?"

"Really. I am glad your ok though. Still intact and not kidnapped or anything." Sango replied as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So Kags what are you going to do if you run into Koga while you are there?" 'Of course she had to go and bring him up.' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes. "I am hoping not to bump into him anywhere. I was done with him five years ago. I don't want to see him any more." Kagome said with a hint of anger towards the one they spoke of.

"I'm sure you won't. Besides you have Hoho now." "Hojo" "Yeah Hob……Hojo."

"Well Sango to tell you the truth…I am getting really bored with him."

Outside

"So when do we strike?" A figure hidden by trees asked. "When she..-" He was cut off. " Huh? What the?"

"The girl is ours." A new figure spoke up. "I don't think so." "Fine have it your way." With that started a fight.

With Kagome

Kagome had just hung up with Sango when the phone rang again. "Moshi moshi. Oh hi Hojo." She responded with no emotion what so ever in her voice. 'To bad he can't pick up on it.'

He said something that she didn't catch so she made a noise so he would think she was listening and thought about what Sango said before they hung up.

"Kagome if you don't like him why don't you break it off?" "I can't Sango he is too sweet of a guy. It would just crush him. He really thinks that I love him." "So you would be willing to give up your happiness just to make him happy?"

Kagome brought out of her thoughts by Hojo, who was calling her name. "Huh? Wha? What were you saying Hojo?"

"I said I can't wait till you get back. I have a surprise for you." "Listen Hojo I'm sorry bu…..huh? Hello? Hojo? Oh man something caused the power to go out.

She heard something going on outside so she decided to go out and see what was going on. Once outside she spotted four figures fighting each other in her yard.

Bu the looks of it she deduced they were all demons by their speed. She walked a little closer to hear what was being said.

As soon as she moved close enough there just had to be a branch that she stepped on and they all stopped to look towards her. She froze all four of them ran towards her.

She then turned and bolted for the door. But two of them grabbed her before she could open the door and get into the safety of her home then took off.

The last thing she remembered was one of them saying, "He should be very pleased."

Kagome woke up several hours later. She tried to stretch out and realized that she couldn't because she was chained to a throne like chair.

She tried tugging on them but couldn't get out. She looked around at her surroundings and thought to herself, 'Oh boy. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into now. I think Sango jinxed me earlier with that comment of hers.'

She seen nothing but a table, a bunch of chairs, and a lot of doors. She screamed and hoped for someone to come unchain her and to also not kill her in the process but the more she thought about the last part the more she thought it was likely that was what they were going to do to her.

As she was thinking this a door opened behind her and in came….A dog?

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. Please review.

Ja ne for now,

Star Fire Kagome


End file.
